Sleeping at School
by hopekies
Summary: Hoseok merasa aneh ketika menatap siswa baru dikelasnya dengan surai caramel kecoklatan dengan headphones putih yang melekat ditelinganya. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai dan meneduhkan membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. Oneshot. Bad Summary. BTS Fanfiction [ It's VHOPE Fanfiction! Bottom J-Hope slight YoonSeok]


**Title : Sleeping at School**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok)**

 **VHOPE**

 **It's bottom Hoseok!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu lama dari band Indonesia, J-Rock. But, all story from my idea.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hoseok merasa aneh ketika menatap siswa baru dikelasnya dengan surai caramel kecoklatan dengan headphones putih yang melekat ditelinganya. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai dan meneduhkan membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas. Diksi buruk dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 _ **Recommended song J-Rock – Fallin in Love (English version)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **I think I'm in love for the first time**_

 _ **And it's makin my heart confused**_

 _ **Tell me what exactly happened**_

 _ **How I wonder it will be**_

* * *

Seorang remaja berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan almamater yang melekat ditubuhnya berjalan santai menuju salah satu kelasnya yang berada paling ujung lantai dua gedung sekolah. Dia dikenal sebagai siswa rajin karena selalu datang lebih awal dikelas sebelum teman-temannya. Kali ini ada yang datang yang lebih mendahuluinya. Dulu pasti dia akan sangat kesal bahkan membenci orang itu sekalipun itu temannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi semampai dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dengan kulit yang sedikit _tan_ disertai surai rambut kecoklatanitu sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan ketika menatap sosok itu dengan balutan mengenakan seragam sekolah – _sepertinya—_ dan _headphones_ putih yang melingkar ditelinganya sambil tertidur damai itu semakin ingin ia pandangi.

Hatinya bergemuruh. Kupu-kupu seolah menggelitiki perutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya memompa oksigen dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya langsung bersemu ketika hanya menatap sosok itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Semuanya ia tutupi dengan menunduk dan berjalan pelan di bangkunya. Dan hal ini selalu berlaku setiap hari.

Setelah duduk dibangkunya, lelaki yang masih memakai almamater lengkap itu mulai melepas dan menaruh pada kursinya. Dia menekuk wajahnya ke meja. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena rasa gugup yang berlebihan. Wajahnya selalu memanas saat berdua dalam kelas dengan sosok itu. Lelaki surai cokelat _caramel_ yang menarik perhatiannya sejak dua bulan lalu.

Kim Taehyung. Nama sosok yang yang mampu menjadi atensi lelaki yang menekuk dirinya di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia merupakan murid pindahan dari Daegu dan berada dikelasnya sejak dua bulan lalu. Namun, sayangnya hingga detik ini mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Terkadang dia iri dengan teman sebangkunya yang kebetulan ketua kelas, Min Yoongi. Karena ia sempat beberapa kali berbicara dengan Taehyung. Meskipun hanya sebuah percakapan singkat yang sering dilakukannya pada siswa lain.

" _Kim Taehyung-ssi, mana tugasmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan berkacak pinggang di depan Taehyung sambil membawa tumpukan buku tugas yang siap dikumpulkan ke kantor Songsaenim. Satu hal yang selalu Min Yoongi lakukan ketika salah satu siswa dikelas terlambat mengumpulkan tugas di hari itu._

" _Hehe, sebentar." Jawab Taehyung sambil nyengir memperlihatkan cengiran bodoh dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sedetik kemudian dia merogoh tas ranselnya dan mencari buku PR yang akan diserahkan pada sang ketua kelas._

Mungkin itu memang seolah obrolan tak berarti sama sekali menurut kebanyakan orang. Namun sosok itu terlalu pengecut bahkan untuk berbicara sepatah-kata pada Taehyung.

"Ck, kau sudah datang duluan Hoseok- _ah_." sapa seseorang sambil berdecak dan segera mendudukan diri disamping kirinya. Dialah sang ketua kelas, Min Yoongi. Sahabat dekat lelaki yang meringkuk duduk dibangkunya itu, Jung Hoseok.

Sosok yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menatap sahabatnya sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja," balasnya.

Hari itu pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Siswa dikelasnya kebetulan sedikit bisa diatur oleh sang ketua kelas. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat malas karena tiap istirahat menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur. Nilai Yoongi setara dengan si kutu buku dikelasnya, Kim Seokjin. Jika Seokjin peringkat pertama, maka Yoongi peringkat dua. Dan itu hingga sekarang mereka di tingkat akhir.

Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang suka basa-basi pada siswa dikelas. Banyak dari mereka yang mengagumi sosok galak dan wajah datar sang ketua kelas dengan kulit seputih susu itu. Terkadang Hoseok merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Yoongi, _karena jika pekerjaan rumah sahabatnya itu selesai, maka selesai pula punyanya._

Hoseok bukan orang yang munafik. Dia sering menyalin tugas sahabatnya itu. Padahal, sebenarnya kemampuannya dalam mengerjakan tugas hampir sama seperti Yoongi karena dia juga menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar dikelasnya.

Saat ini merupakan jam kosong dikelasnya karena guru matematika yang seharusnya mengisi kelas sedang berhalangan hadir karena sakit. Alhasil, semua siswa sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing namun dengan catatan ' _Jangan terlalu berisik apalagi sampai ke kantin. Aku tidak mau mendapat laporan jelek mengenai kelas kita_ ' ancam sang ketua kelas sebelum terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarah?" tanya Hoseok tersenyum simpul dan menyenggol lengan kanan Yoongi sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut menatap sosok yang terbalut _hoodie_ abu-abu miliknya.

Yang dipanggil sedikit menguap untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan hanya menatap datar dengan sedikit jijik mendapati tatapan menusuk itu, "Kenapa? Kau mau menyalin lagi?" jawabnya dengan menyindir suara parau. Namun, tetap saja ia membuka tas ranselnya dan memberikan bukunya pada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 _ **You touching my heart and my soul**_

 _ **While you hands in my hand indeed**_

 _ **Tell me what exactly happened**_

* * *

Sesekali saat bertanya pada sahabatnya itu, matanya mencuri pandang ke belakang dekat jendela tempat Taehyung duduk. Namun, sayangnya mata mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Taehyung kerap kali sibuk bercanda dengan siswa lainnya ataupun dia mendengarkan _headphones_ sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hehehe. Kau memang terbaik," balas Hoseok lalu mengambil catatan milik Yoongi.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , ikut aku nanti istirahat ke perpustakaan." Ucap Yoongi pelan namun masih bisa di dengar baik oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok seketika menghentikan aktivitas _mari-salin-menyalin-tugas-MinYoongi_ dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Alisnya terangkat sebelah seolah bertanya 'Ada apa? Tumben sekali,'

"Aku ingin mencari sebuah buku disana. Kau juga bisa meminjam buku kumpulan jurnal untuk tugas minggu depan," tambahnya lagi seolah mengerti apa maksud reaksi Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya memutar-mutar bolanya malas ketika disindir tugas oleh sahabatnya bermulut kejam itu.

* * *

 _ **Make me feel I'm drowning to deep**_

 _ **Seems weird for me**_

 _ **I will never let this feeling go**_

* * *

Hoseok dan Yoongi memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat ini terlihat sangat sepi dan damai karena tidak semua siswa tertarik memasuki tempat terkutuk penuh tumpukan buku yang berdebu itu. Itulah sebutan ruang baca tempat menimba ilmu bagi sebagian siswa, Perpustakaan.

Hoseok memilih mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup menarik baginya. Buku itu bersampul hijau lumut dengan tebal sekitar 300 halaman. Kertasnya yang sudah memudar menandakan usia lama buku itu.

Yoongi berputar di rak lain menjauhi tempat Hoseok karena buku yang diinginkannya itu tidak ada disana. Dia masih berkeliling sambil sesekali mencari buku yang ingin dicarinya. Bahkan ia merasa ruangan dengan luas 200 meter itu terasa sempit baginya.

Setelah mendapat buku yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Hoseok mulai membuka halaman-demi halaman pada buku itu. Dia tidak membaca, sungguh dia hanya melihat berbagai gambar yang terdapat disana. Mungkin sesekali dia membaca paragraf dengan ejaan _dulu_ di buku itu.

 _Tanpa sadar Hoseok mulai merasa kantuk karena dari kegiatannya. Dia menguap sebelum melipat tangannya dan tidur diatas buku yang dibawanya tadi. Menjadikan buku tebal itu sebagai alas tidurnya. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur dia sempat melirik kearah depannya mendapati sahabatnya Yoongi sibuk dengan membolak-balik setumpuk buku tebal di tangannya._

.

.

* * *

 _ **If you are mine**_

 _ **Sharing all our up and down**_

 _ **I'm gonna be around and forever it would be**_

* * *

Seseorang menepuk punggunya pelan. Membuatnya mulai perlahan-lahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucak matanya sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul penuh. Menatap orang yang berhasil membangunkan dari tidur lelapnya siang ini.

"Hey, bangunlah. Kelas sudah selesai," ucap orang tersebut pada Hoseok pelan.

Suaranya sangat familiar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali mencoba mendengar suara orang yang membangunkannya. Karena itu bukan suara sahabatnya yang biasa mengumpat itu, Yoongi.

Seorang dengan setelan almamater sekolah dan _headphones_ melingkar di lehernya. Orang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan memanas ketika berada didekatnya. Apalagi dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

Hoseok semakin menunduk dan tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya merona dan telinganya memerah bertanda dia sedang gugup. Sedangkan orang yang menatapnya menunduk dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Hoseok. Mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh lelaki yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya itu. Diapun menggeleng dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, pasalnya orang yang sedang ia cek memiliki suhu normal sama sepertinya.

"Kau tidak sakit. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya lelaki bersurai cokelat caramel itu pada lawan bicaranya.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya mencoba menatap netra hitam milik Taehyung, lelaki surai cokelat caramel yang sedang menatap lekat padanya.

"A-aku ba-baik saja," jawabnya terbata. Dia begitu gugup. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang berkecambuk dihatinya saat ini.

Taehyung menatap langit melalui jendela dikelasnya. Awan berwarna gelap disertai gemuruh petir seolah hujan sudah siap menerpa bumi. Dia melirik temannya sekilas yang sudah bersiap memakai almamater dan syal yang mengalung dilehernya. Lalu menatap mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan menatap Taehyung.

"Ayo kita pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi turun hujan." Ajaknya sambil merangkul tas ransel dipundaknya.

Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Hoseok.

* * *

 _ **Coz I'm fallin' in love**_

 _ **I'm fallin' in love**_

 _ **Yes I'm fallin' in love**_

 _ **I'm fallin' in love with you**_

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tidak saling beriringan karena Hoseok memilih memperlambat langkahnya daripada berjalan beriringan dengan sang pujaan hati, Taehyung. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Hingga beberapa rintik hujan mulai perlahan menuruni turun. Taehyung menatap kebelakang dan langsung menarik tangan Hoseok menuju halte terdekat untuk sekedar berteduh.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang sedikit menggigil dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya seolah mencari kehangatan.

"Hmm, sedikit." Balas Hoseok singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung melepaskan almamater sekolahnya dan memakaikannya pada sosok disampingnya. Hoseok hanya diam melihat perlakuan Taehyung, kemudian tersenyum menunjukkan senyum kotaknya.

"Apakah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok lagi-lagi menunduk. Dia tak menyangka dengan semua yang diterimanya saat ini. Apalagi sekarang tangan Taehyung menggenggam erat tangannya seolah tak ingin melepas dan mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang tersisa ditengah hujan lebat membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Halte sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua berteduh. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore namun bus belum juga muncul dari arah barat. Taehyung memeluk pundak Hoseok sehingga mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan dia dapat menatap wajah Taehyung dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Wajah Hoseok kembali bersemu merah bak tomat segar dan nafasnya berhembus cepat ketika didekat pujaan hati.

Dilihatnya wajah Taehyung yang semakin mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap Hoseok secara intens.

Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.. semakin dekat. Dan Hoseok refleks menutup kedua matanya siap menerima ciuman dari bibir Taehyung yang tiba-tiba.

Tapi kenapa rasanya manis?

Seperti aroma permen jeruk yang biasa dihisap Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Ya! Hoseok- _ah_ , bangunlah. Bel sudah hampir berbunyi," bisik Yoongi sambil menempuk pelan bahu sahabatnya yang tertidur.

Sudah hampir lima menit Yoongi membangunkan Hoseok namun kedua netra hitam sahabatnya enggan terbuka. Yang dibangunkan hanya merespon menggeliat dan mengerang namun tak juga membuka mata.

"Ada sesuatu untukmu," bisiknya lagi. Yoongi selalu memiliki cara tersendiri membangunkan sahabat kudanya itu.

"Hah? Apa?" Hoseok segera bangkit. Dia menguap dan mengucak matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh.

Yoongi memberikan sebuah kertas yang dilipat hingga kecil berwarna biru pada Hoseok. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi ia membuka isi kertas itu secara perlahan. Dia melirik kearah sahabatnya yang ikut membaca surat untuknya itu,

"Ini pasti candaanmu. Benar bukan?" tanya Hoseok dengan pandangan menelisik sambil menyeringai kearah sahabatnya.

Yoongi membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini,"

Lidah pedas Yoongi masih tidak berubah.

Tepat setelah jam terakhir kelas berbunyi. Hoseok segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Disana ada seorang lelaki surai _caramel_ kecokelatan sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok mengatur nafasnya karena terburu dan membalas senyum merekah dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya lelaki surai cokelat itu pada Hoseok.

Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari kepalanya, "Iya, aku mau."

Semburat merah jambu menjadi terlihat jelas di wajahnya meski tersamarkan dengan warna jingga langit sore ini.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih sibuk mencari buku yang akan dipinjamnya. Dia hampir memeriksa seluruh rak mulai dari buku pelajaran sekolah hingga umum. Mata sipitnya terus mencari dengan tanpa lelah hingga mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Itulah kebiasaannya sejak kecil dan kadang membuat Hoseok jengah dengan sikap kaku sahabatnya itu.

Sebari mencari buku. Dia meletakkan beberapa buku di depan Hoseok. Lalu matanya menangkap seulet sosok tak asing tak jauh dari tempat Hoseok sedang menatap sahabatnya yang sibuk membaca dengan dunianya. Diapun berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Menepuk pelan bahunya membuat lelaki didepannya kaget dan nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Dia bertanya keperluan lelaki itu kemari dan kenapa sejak tadi hanya menatap Hoseok. Bahkan mereka berada dalam satu kelas dan kenapa tidak bergabung disebelah sahabatnya itu. Masih banyak ruang kosong, pikirnya.

Kemudian dia menyeringai dan bertanya iseng "Apa kau menyukai Jung Hoseok?"

"A-apa maksudmu Yoongi- _ssi_ ," balasnya gugup sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu jangan dekati sahabatku. Dia milikku." Dengan menekankan kata ' _milik_ '. Yoongi mencoba memancing sambil menatap tajam lelaki dengan surai _caramel_ kecoklatan itu.

"Apa-apaan itu," ternyata lelaki didepannya itu mulai tidak terima.

"Jadi apa maumu Kim Taehyung," tanya Yoongi lagi tanpa basa-basi. Sesekali menjadi _cupid_ sahabatnya tidak masalah.

"I-ini. Tolong berikan padanya," balas Taehyung singkat memberikan sebuah kertas biru dengan lipatan kecil di tangan Yoongi lalu pergi dengan berlari.

"Ck. Dasar bocah," decaknya sambil menatap kertas itu.

Setelah membangunkan Hoseok. Yoongi berdiri tepat disebelah Hoseok sambil menghisap permen lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan isi kertas kecil itu.

 _Apa kau ada waktu pada hari Minggu ini?_

 _Aku memiliki dua tiket._

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton bersama._

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Tolong jawab di atap sekolah setelah jam kelas berakhir. Aku menunggumu._

 _-KTH-_

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Finally, fanfic gajelas ini jadi juga /prokprokprok/. Seriusan ini fanfic pertama yang kubuat** _ **bottom**_ **Hoseok T_T. Maaf jika feels nya kurang. Sungguh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.. Sesungguhnya aku penggemar ultimate bottom Taehyung. Tapi aku ingin sedikit merubah pandanganku dan pola pikir (?) Adakah kalian yang menyadari bahwa Hoseok sedang bermimpi? Jelas banget yak x'D**

 **Hihi, aku memang tidak pandai membuat teka-teki. Seriusan..**

 **Kenapa aku terinspirasi lagu ini? gatau juga sih. Lagu ini menurutku cukup lama..mungkin sekitar tahun 2007-an? Tapi yang jelas saat itu aku masih menempuh pendidikan SMP.. cukup lama ya, iya cukup. Duh keliatan tua banget ya.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dariku,**

 **Segala saran, jejak dan komentar akan selalu diterima x) /bow/**


End file.
